The purpose of this project is to develop computer-aided diagnosis/detection (CAD) for a wide variety of radiologic images and disease types. This project uses existing NIH radiology images. We are developing techniques based on multiorgan multi-atlas segmentation of abdominal CT images to accurately locate the boundaries of the major abdominal organs such as the liver, spleen, adrenal glands, kidneys and pancreas. We made further progress on this project, providing accurate localization and measurement of the liver and spleen and measurement of kidney tumor characteristics. We also presented preliminary work on automated detection of bone fractures, spine sclerotic metastases, ovarian cancer metastases and lymphadenopathy on CT scans. We made further progress on a project to develop computer-aided detection of prostate cancer on endorectal coil MRI scans. We are developing methods to identify frequently missed lesions such as epidural masses. We made progress on a new project for fully-automated segmentation of the small bowel on CT scans. This is potentially useful for small bowel carcinoid (tumor) detection.